Mírame
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Seras está resignada a ser la segunda a los ojos de su padre y familiares, pero cuando el nuevo socio -y futuro prometido de su hermana- aparece en su vida la resignación da paso a un inadecuado deseo por que él la note. AU. AxS/AxI *Fic participante del Reto Anual 2017 en el Foro La Mansión Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Hirano, blablá. Fic participante en el _Reto Anual 2017_ del foro **La Mansión Hellsing.**

Fic 4/14(?)

 **Actividad 1:** Fic de una shipp que NO te guste.

 **Paring:** Aluseras.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU. Esta historia contiene un poco (quizá un poco mucho) de AxI, aunque de forma más bien unilateral. Eso sí, la "pareja" final, o más bien la que se consuma, es Aluseras. Tampoco se trata de un fic muy romántico y temo que me he ido al OoC con todos los personajes (ah sí, y Vlad -porque llamar Alucard a un magnate rumano no me convencía- es un poco hdp). Sin revisar, todos los errores son míos, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Mírame**

 **~.~**

Apenas tuvo la certeza de que estaba sola, o al menos sin la presencia de su padre en la casa, Seras azotó la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer tras esta, luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar, rebeldes a su mandato autoritario.

Aunque lo intentara —y de verdad lo hacía— no lograba comprender por qué su padre siempre prefería a Integra por sobre ella. Integra era la hija ilustre, la favorita, inteligente y mimada: el orgullo de la familia Hellsing. Mientras que a ella nunca le reconocían nada. Su padre había puesto sus esperanzas en su hija mayor, se le notaba el orgullo en los ojos cada vez que se refería a su _preciada Integra_ … ¿y Seras? Ella era su muñeca, esa cosa linda que está ahí, arrumbada en algún rincón decorativo de la casa pero que no tiene mayor relevancia o utilidad que la de un simple adorno. Hueco y bonito. Como una muñeca de porcelana.

Arthur creía que con el banal hecho de dejarle a libre disposición una reluciente tarjeta de crédito sin límites podría solventar la evidente carencia de atención en su hija menor. A fin de cuentas, esa niña era igual a su difunta esposa, que en paz descanse; adorable a la vista, pero sin demasiado sustento; no como Integra, que había heredado una mente brillante y la lucidez de cerebro que él mismo tanto presumía tener. Como agua y aceite. Y mientras él vanagloriaba a su primogénita ante familiares y socios, Seras se hundía cada vez más en el anonimato: la chica linda a la que volteaban a ver más de una vez, eso hasta que la plática inteligente de la otra acaparara por completo sus atenciones y les hiciera olvidarse del majestuoso escote y los dulces ojos celestes.

No odiaba a su hermana, si bien no eran las personas más cercanas; Integra simplemente parecía pasar del asunto de su padre y siempre estaba distante, un poco fría en sus atenciones, rigurosamente protocolar y con una máscara de buena joven inglesa que nadie lograba descubrir y que utilizaba con todos, incluso con ella misma; Seras ya no recordaba el día en que ambas habían jugado libres por la casa, corriendo tras Walter para pedirle galletas de jengibre, colándose en la habitación de su madre donde ella se sentaba frente al espejo para que su hermana mayor le trenzara el cabello. Todo había dado un vuelco radical con la llegada de la adolescencia; mientras ella corría a los brazos suaves de su madre ante el menor problema, Integra se distanciaba cada vez más. Los sermones de la señora Hellsing acerca del poco cuidado personal que tenía como señorita terminaron por alejar a la rubia mayor del seno materno, refugiándose en sus estudios. También terminó por alejarse de Seras y, finalmente, se fue del país.

Al año siguiente de la muerte de su madre (había enfermado sin poder levantarse jamás de la cama) Integra regresó del extranjero: alta, con la piel levemente más bronceada, el cabello larguísimo y los ojos firmes, de mirada penetrante tras las gafas. Seras se sintió intimidada, en esos cuatro años de distancia su hermana había cambiado de forma externa y, como descubriría luego, mucho más de manera interna, mientras que ella parecía seguir estancada. Su padre estaba tan feliz de tener a su primogénita de regreso…

Tampoco odiaba a Arthur, pero sí le guardaba resentimientos. Era simplemente injusto que su padre la colocara siempre en el segundo eslabón en su cadena de importancia. Su mente joven llegó a la conclusión de que si su padre no le daba la atención suficiente, entonces era libre de hacer lo que se le diera la gana, incluso ser una rebelde maleducada cuando estaba fuera de la visión paterna. Y lo haría. Durante mucho tiempo, Seras también llevó una máscara: una muñequita de porcelana ante los familiares y amigos de su padre, una joven rebelde entre sus propios amigos. Asistió a fiestas, tuvo amoríos, visitó cada lugar del bajo mundo, ese al que Arthur despreciaba y al que jamás dejaría que sus hijas se acercaran, y recorrió todos los bares de Londres con los ojos delineados en kohl y pantalones ajustados.

A una semana de su cumpleaños número veinte, la situación en la mansión dio un vuelco inesperado. Mientras Seras repasaba en su mente la lista de cosas que necesitaba para su fiesta de cumpleaños su padre entró a su habitación luciendo bastante formal para la hora y le dijo que comenzara a arreglarse, que en dos horas más tendrían un invitado importante para la cena. No dio más detalles y ella no los pidió. Seguramente se trataba de alguno de los socios o posibles socios de su padre, algún vejete de humor anticuado al que habría que sonreír sin querer hacerlo y reírse de sus aburridos chistes, pretendiendo que en realidad lo escuchaban.

Veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, Seras bajó las escalas vistiendo un lindo vestido color damasco con sandalias a juego. Una tiara discreta acomodaba sus cabellos rebeldes. Su hermana estaba ya en el salón. Por el ceño fruncido en la frente de la muchacha Seras supuso que Integra estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no echar mano a alguno de sus cigarrillos; y es que algún defecto debía tener su siempre impecable hermana: ese horrible hábito de fumar. A veces, cuando estaba nerviosa, parecía una chimenea humana. Su figura alta y delgada estaba embutida en un vestido verde sencillo, más elegante que llamativo, y se recargaba contra el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados. Seras tomó asiento en el sillón del frente.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio en los que ambas se observaron de forma discreta. Integra fue la primera en hablar.

—Te ves linda.

—Gracias —Seras sonrió, agradecida por el alago—. No sabía qué clase de cena planea papá, pero supongo que esto servirá.

Integra dejó salir un suspiro pesado, desenredando los brazos:

—Quiere pescar a un nuevo socio. Uno extranjero, bastante importante. Ha estado hablando de ello por un tiempo.

Seras hizo un sonido monosilábico, sin comprometerse. Ella nunca se enteraba de los negocios de su padre.

—Entonces… —titubeó—, espero que le demos una buena impresión.

Esta vez fue el turno de Integra de tararear sin comprometerse. A su juicio, su hermana mayor no se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea, al contrario de su padre. Aunque eso no era tan extraño para Seras; como ella ya lo sospechaba, Integra solía llevar una máscara la mayoría de las veces, que fuera tan inteligente no significaba que gustara de las mismas cosas que su padre pensaba.

El timbre de la casa elevó su melodía suave en el salón y los pasos rápidos de Walter cruzaron rumbo a la puerta. El invitado había llegado.

.

Arthur hizo una pausa en el último peldaño de la escala, enviándole una sonrisa amplia a su invitado que en ese entonces le pasaba su abrigo a un solícito Walter.

—Bienvenido a la casa Hellsing, Sr. Drácula.

El hombre sonrió, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto apreciativo.

—Tiene usted una hermosa mansión, Sr. Hellsing.

El inglés terminó de bajar la escala para estrechar la mano del recién llegado antes de conducirlo por la casa. En el salón, Integra se puso de pie luchando por borrar el ceño fruncido. Seras la imitó.

—Permítame presentarle a mis hijas.

Seras observó al hombre con curiosidad. Era alto, ligeramente moreno y con el cabello muy oscuro. Sus ojos tenían un color verde templado. Sonrió al momento en que levantaba una mano para tomar la de Integra, que no se veía contagiada por la aparente alegría.

—Estoy encantado de verla de nuevo, señorita Integra.

Las palabras, casi susurradas y con un acento espeso, provocaron sensaciones extrañas en el estómago de Seras. ¿Cómo sonaría su propio nombre saliendo de esos labios? La mirada penetrante pasó de la rubia mayor hacia ella, y tuvo que luchar por no sonrojarse ante el escrutinio abierto del hombre.

Él se disculpó, avanzando hasta ella.

—Temo que a usted no la conocía, _my lady_.

Sonrió, pasándole la mano delicada que él tomó entre las suyas.

—Soy Seras. La hermana menor.

La sonrisa felina del rumano antes de rozar apenas los labios sobre su piel le provocó cosquilleos que duraron toda la velada.

.

.

Seras se encerró en su habitación y se llevó las palmas a la boca, las mejillas roja indicaban la agitación presente en su pecho. La imagen del rostro atractivo del extranjero y su tono de voz estaban demasiado presentes en su memoria, provocándole rubores cada que lo pensaba. Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y miró el techo con infantil alegría.

—Oh por dios, por diooos.

Se revolvió, sonriéndole a la nada. Si su padre cerraba el negocio con el rumano, era seguro que podrían verlo más seguido por la casa. Por primera vez el interés por los negocios familiares cobró importancia para ella.

 _Continuará_

.

 **N.A:** Sé que la trama/redacción no están bien, pero jodeeer, necesitaba sacar esto de mi Word ya antes de odiarlo. El próximo capítulo lo subiré en unos días ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:** Aquí concluye este fic que me deja con un sabor agrio en la boca, siento que en vez de avanzar, retrocedo. Ay. En fin, os advertí que tendría Alugra (me siento un poco mal por incluir AxI en todos mis fics AxS, ups) y que Vlad sería un poco hdp (doble ups). Por otro lado, cambié la pareja de Integra en el último instante (iba a ser DarkWalter, como hijo de Walter, pero considerando que quiero escribir algo de eso más adelante, opté por otro personaje).

Tengo la firme creencia que esta historia no gustará ni a los fans Alugra que me leen, ni a los Aluseras que la encuentren, pero ya está, ¡gracias por pasarse!

* * *

II

Vlad Drácul era un magnate rumano que bordeaba los treinta. Hombre de mundo y de negocios; inteligente, carismático y con un atractivo físico que resultaba adictivo, casi rayando en lo erótico… a juicio de Seras. Y a juzgar por las expresiones en los rostros de las secretarias de la empresa Hellsing, a ojos de ellas también.

Sus visitas a la mansión se volvieron recurrentes, para regocijo de la menor; Seras estaba encantada de verlo allí los fines de semana, Arthur también, aunque con otros motivos. La única que no compartía el entusiasmo era Integra. La rubia podía acompañar al rumano en una plática sobre política, historia o cultura europea, cosas de las cuales Seras no conocía lo suficiente o derechamente no le interesaban, pero no estaba interesada en adherirse a las conversaciones joviales y banales que los otros tres organizaban sentados en el salón principal.

—Entonces, según su parecer, Tepes no fue un bastardo asesino —Vlad empujó, llevando sus ojos hacia la figura delgada que descansaba en el sillón más alejado al suyo. Seras desvió la mirada hacia el mismo sitio, esperando la respuesta. El gesto cansado en el rictus de su hermana no le pasó desapercibido.

—Hay que situarlo en el contexto histórico y, sobre todo, político —enfatizó, enderezando la espalda en el asiento—. Si lo comparamos con otros gobernantes europeos, Tepes no fue mejor ni peor. Aunque sus métodos de justicia no fueran los más ortodoxos logró el objetivo de liberar Valaquia del yugo otomano y, según tengo entendido, en su país se le considera un héroe, ¿o me equivoco?

Drácul sonrió, visiblemente satisfecho por la respuesta recibida.

—Efectivamente —concedió, sin bajar la mirada—. Me sorprende que usted, como buena inglesa, no se una a la opinión generalizada sobre el líder rumano.

Integra se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tengo un criterio propio.

—Así veo.

El tema quedó colgando en el aire unos segundos, hasta que Walter rompió la atmósfera entrando con una bandeja de entremeses. Arthur aprovechó de llevar la conversación a terrenos empresariales y, al minuto siguiente, Integra se excusó para abandonar la sala. Tenía una cita agendada.

La mirada de esos ojos verdes fijos en la figura de su hermana que salía de la habitación dejó a Seras con un sabor agrio en la boca del estómago. Que el magnate volviera su atención a ella más tarde no la hizo olvidar el asunto.

.

.

La inesperada y odiada noticia llegó con el comienzo de la primavera.

Seras fue la segunda en enterarse, alertada por el fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta de la oficina de su padre cuando su hermana salió de esta. Se la cruzó en el pasillo, antes de bajar las escalas. La mirada decidida en los ojos azules le hizo tragarse la pregunta que pendía de su lengua. Integra salió de la casa dejando atrás el ruido del motor del coche.

Seras se volvió hacia la puerta azotada, dudosa. Finalmente, sus nudillos golpearon el armazón de madera y la voz cansada de su padre le dio la bienvenida. Asomó la cabeza con precaución. Arthur bebía un vaso de wisky.

—¿Qué sucede, muñeca?

Cobró algo de confianza ante el uso de su antiguo apodo. Su titubeo duró poco:

—Vi a Integra salir de la casa —retorció los dedos detrás de la espalda—. Se veía molesta, y yo, bueno…quería saber si hay algo mal.

Arthur abandonó el vaso para masajearse las sienes en actitud cansada.

—Tu hermana no entiende —explicó, como si fuera algo obvio—. Solo hago lo mejor para ella y para esta familia —hubo un momento de silencio mientras él volvía a echar mano de su vaso y Seras esperaba pacientemente a que aclarara el punto ¿podría ser que su padre tuviera una novia o algo por el estilo? Finalmente, Arthur parecía dispuesto a aclarar el asunto—. El Sr. Drácul me ha pedido cortejarla. Quiere volverla su esposa.

La mano de Seras soltó la manija, floja. Su alma se fue el piso unida a sus esperanzas.

.

La noticia del noviazgo entre el rumano y la heredera Hellsing corrió como una línea de pólvora encendida entre la clase alta, acostumbrados a chismear hasta el cansancio sobre cualquier tema que causara revuelo en su monótona y acaudalada existencia.

Por su parte, Seras se hundió en el resentimiento familiar. La presencia de Integra, aún sin proponérselo, volvía a arrebatarle aquello con lo que ella soñaba. Su hermana ni siquiera parecía estar interesada en el extranjero, para comenzar, ¿por qué él sí? Quizás por el asunto ese de que lo difícil es más atractivo… Seras no lograba entender qué clase de maldad habría hecho en alguna vida pasada para que el Universo la castigara de esa manera. Para empeorar el asunto él se había vuelto incluso más amable —posiblemente en un intento por acercarse a su prometida ganándose a su hermana pequeña—, le hablaba y sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando lo conoció, y los nervios regresaban a azotarla cada que estaba en su presencia. Su atracción hacia el hombre debía ser obvia. Sí, él definitivamente iba a sospechar; acabaría dándose cuenta de cómo ella lo miraba a hurtadillas en las reuniones familiares, de sus sonrojos involuntarios… iba a reírse del enamoramiento de una jovencita, ¡puede que incluso se lo comentara a Integra! No… su hermana era algo fría, pero no cruel. No haría algo tan bajo como mofarse a sus espaldas de su sufrimiento amoroso. Además, que Vlad supiera de sus sentimientos solo era una posibilidad en la que era preferible no pensar.

Con el correr del tiempo y los días volando en el calendario Seras creyó que su atracción por el novio de su hermana estaba en vías de ser superada, hasta que cayó otra bomba ante sus ojos. Una pequeña, pero detonante definitiva para que esa atracción reprimida resurgiera en llamaradas feroces de tensión sexual.

Ocurrió un sábado por la tarde. Walter se había retirado unas horas antes y la mansión estaba vacía. Ella conversaba con una amiga por teléfono, retocando los últimos detalles para su salida nocturna; cuando salió al pasillo con intenciones de bajar a la cocina fue que los vio. La pareja estaba de pie en la entrada, aparentemente conversando algo importante. Se ocultó por instinto, soltando una maldición en voz baja. "¿Estás bien?" la voz al otro lado de la línea preguntó con preocupación. "Sí, no es nada. Te llamo luego". Volvió a asomarse con cuidado, desde la altura del segundo piso podía verlos casi a la perfección; la conversación le llegó en murmullos apagados, poco entendibles. Se estiró un poco más para ver mejor.

Él tenía un brazo descansando de manera casual contra la puerta, casi a la altura de los hombros de su hermana, y sonreía mientras hablaba. Por la actitud de ella, Seras sospechó que Integra estaba disgustada; el acto de cruzarse de brazos lo hacía siempre que algo la incomodaba o molestaba. Vlad llevó una mano a la barbilla ajena, pasando un dedo desde el cuello hacia arriba, y cuando Seras estaba segura de que su hermana lo alejaría —nadie osaba acercársele tanto, aunque quizás, siendo novios… ella no había pensado en eso— lo que ocurrió fue que el hombre arrastró la mano hasta la coronilla, sujetándola, y se inclinó para besarla.

Seras se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando el jadeo de sorpresa que la delataría.

En el piso inferior, las manos de Integra empujaron el pecho del hombre en un vano intento por alejarlo. No lo consiguió. En vez de eso, sus brazos fueron empujados contra la pared en sincronía con su cuerpo mientras la pierna vestida de su prometido se abría un espacio entre las suyas. Gruñó en protesta.

Arriba, Seras tragó saliva, consternada y sin poder despegar a vista de la escena. Aquello era una punzada dolorosa para sus sentimientos románticos, pero, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, también resultaba algo erótico. Ver el lado dominante del rumano la hipnotizaba y le impedía quitar la vista, y ver a su hermana presa en una situación donde —quizá por primera vez en su vida— no tenía el control de las cosas estaba resultando interesante. Demasiado. Seras apartó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Ella no era una maldita voyerista. De ninguna manera.

Pensó en retroceder hasta su habitación, pero el sonido de una cachetada cortando el aire la detuvo. Integra gritó unas palabras que ella no imaginó que su hermana conociera antes de azotar la puerta. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Seras se armara de valor para asomarse de nuevo.

Inspiró tanto oxígeno como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, exhalo de forma pausada, relajándose, y se asomó al pasillo.

Vlad seguía de pie ante la puerta, tocándose la mejilla azotada mientras se reía bajito. Seras descendió los primeros escalones con el estómago apretado, rehuyendo la idea de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

—Umh… ¿Vlad? —soltó su nombre al aire, con cautela. El hombre giró la cabeza, sus ojos demostraron verdadera sorpresa.

Drácul se recriminó mentalmente. La hermana pequeña de su novia estaba de pie en la escala, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta y las piernas suaves asomando bajo la falda del corto vestido, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría la muchacha de pie en el lugar? Hizo un recorrido completo de la figura voluptuosa que lo miraba desde lo alto, apreciando el pecho generoso bajo la tela y las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven. No cabía duda, ella los había visto.

—Creí que no había nadie.

—Estoy sola —Seras tamborileó los dedos en el barandal, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado observada por esos ojos verdes que la escrutaban abiertamente. Tal vez había sido una mala idea el salir. Los segundos se arrastraron lentos entre ambos, hasta que el hilo de sangre surgiendo del labio roto del hombre la hizo espabilarse.

—¿Quieres curarte eso?

Vlad parpadeó con fuerza, olvidando las recientes ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza ante la vista de la rubia; llevó la mano hasta la herida de manera automática. Los dientes habían perforado el labio y recién ahora éste comenzaba a escocer. Limpió la sangre con su pulgar y sonrió de medio lado. Las mejillas de Seras profundizaron el color.

—Claro.

.

—¿Integra te hizo esto?

El hombre hizo el asomo de una sonrisa, asintiendo levemente.

—Parece que tu hermana no me aprecia demasiado. O tal vez la asusté.

Seras chasqueó la lengua en reprobación mientras acercaba otro cubo de hielo envuelto en servilletas al labio hinchado.

—Ella no aprecia casi a nadie. No es tu culpa, no sabe lo que se pierde —las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que el sentido común las detuviera. Se maldijo por eso, tratando de encubrir el desliz—. Quiero decir, tú eres todo un caballero, eres amable, además eres atractivo y…bueno…

Definitivamente la cercanía con él estaba haciendo que su cerebro hilvanara ideas raras. Vlad se rió en voz alta, salvándole así de seguir monologando su vergüenza.

—Tal vez me equivoqué de hermana —tomó la servilleta húmeda de sus manos para apretarla él mismo contra su herida—. Debería haberte conocido a ti primero.

El corazón de Seras latió tan rápido que estaba segura de que él lo oiría.

Luego de eso la relación entre ellos cambió. Seras dejó de ser la hermana pequeña, futura cuñada a quién Vlad buscaba ganarse para llegar así a su hermana mayor. Principalmente, Seras dejó de ser una _jovencita_ a los ojos del rumano, convirtiéndose en una mujer. Y con una Integra cada vez más distante y abiertamente fría con él, la tensión nacida con la rubia menor creció hasta hacerse casi palpable, buscando desesperada algún punto de fuga, hasta que lo encontró.

.

Cuando el tercer guijarro chocó con el cristal Seras entendió que no se trataba de ningún bicho nocturno y se levantó para indagar. Bajo su ventana, la figura reconocible del rumano le sonreía con la mano en alto. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Integra no está —fue lo primero que acudió a su cabeza. Por otro lado, esa no era la habitación de su hermana, ¿qué hacía él ahí, tirando piedras como un adolescente furtivo? Seras meneó la cabeza, tratando de entender el cuadro ante sus ojos.

—No vengo a verla a ella…

Ahí estaba de nuevo el sonido de su corazón, latiendo acelerado como cada vez que él estaba presente, mientras ella bajaba las escalas de dos en dos, tratando de no tropezar en su camino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrir, respirando hondo para no verse demasiado ansiosa; se armó de seguridad y abrió.

De pie en las escalinatas, levemente reclinado contra la estatua de piedra en la entrada, estaba el novio de su hermana. El cabello oscuro se revolvía sobre su frente producto de la brisa nocturna, y esos ojos verdes la miraban detenidamente. Una sonrisa ladina se abrió paso entre los labios delgados cuando él la saludó.

—Hola, Seras.

Lo que ocurrió después era algo que Seras solo había fantaseado en sueños. Las manos grandes de él estaban en todos los lados de su cuerpo apretando, acariciando, arrancando la camisa de dormir. Su boca caliente la consumía en cada beso hasta arrancarle la cordura y ella solo podía gemir, tratando a su vez de tocar el cuerpo ajeno que la aplastaba contra la cama.

—Eres una muñeca hermosa —el aliento caliente viajó por el cuello hasta su oído antes de que las manos ajenas la aferraran por las caderas para girarla—. Enséñame lo buena cuñada que serás.

Seras ahogó el grito de sorpresa ante la intromisión hundiendo la cara en su almohada favorita. Apretó las sábanas entre sus puños con fuerza, obligando a su garganta a mermar los sonidos escandalosos que estaba dejando caer y rogando porque el ruido no saliera de su habitación. Si Walter la escuchaba desde la planta baja su vida estaría condenada. Su padre seguro la desheredaba. Tampoco podría mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

Vlad se hundió un poco más y todos sus pensamientos de temor desaparecieron en una bruma de jadeos. Ya habría tiempo después para lamentar lo que estaba haciendo.

.

Vlad se asomó al balcón y encendió un cigarrillo con absoluta parsimonia. Luego de la primera calada, se giró a mirar detrás suyo: la figura curvilínea destacaba limpia y sensual bajo las sábanas; la pequeña rubia dormía apaciblemente, agotada y ajena a las acciones de su compañero. Sonrió satisfecho. Esa muchacha era una bomba sensual con apariencia inocente. Y sus pechos… hasta ese día estaba seguro de que eran falsos, pero la experiencia le había demostrado su error. Sin duda alguna eran su atributo más sexy; aunque recordar esos ojos celestes cristalizados por el placer aguarse en lágrimas mientras la boca repetía su nombre como un mantra le hizo recordar a la persona en la que había pensado más de una vez durante el apasionado encuentro. Lo que él daría por ver en las mismas condiciones a la hermana mayor. Sonrió de nuevo, estirando los músculos desnudos ante la luz de la luna, orgulloso de sí mismo. Gracias a Arthur, su matrimonio con la primogénita Hellsing ocurriría pronto; cuando eso pasara, podría darse el lujo de contar con ambas rubias para compartir su cama. Sus dos mujeres. No había nada mejor que eso.

Volvió a la habitación para recoger sus ropas. Lo mejor era irse antes del amanecer.

.

.

Dos columnas de humo simultaneas se elevaron con parsimonia en la habitación sencilla de un hotel.

—¿Estás bien?

Integra asintió sin hablar. Los dedos delgados de la otra persona se deslizaron por sus largos cabellos en una maniobra que sabía la relajaría. Funcionó. La rubia recargó la cabeza en el hombro desnudo a su lado.

—Solo pensaba —confesó, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo más bien barato, comparado a su posición social, al que se había hecho adicta—; tendremos que adelantar nuestro viaje.

Los ojos verdes la miraron extrañados.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Te descubrieron…?

Integra negó.

—Quiero aprovechar el tiempo. Mientras antes nos larguemos de este país mucho mejor. No creo ser capaz de sostener la máscara mucho más.

La mirada esmeralda se tranquilizó, las manos acunaron el rostro ajeno con suavidad.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Te seguiré a donde vayas, ahora y siempre.

Integra sonrió antes de acercarse a besarla.

Posiblemente su padre jamás lo entendería, incluso podría odiarla por marcharse lejos y, peor aún, por haberle deshonrado. Pero todo eso valía una miseria comparado a la felicidad que le producía tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo firme y delgado de esa chica de ojos verdes que se había colado en su corazón. Heinkel Wolfe era la única persona que había logrado derribar las máscaras y ver detrás de la pantalla.

Además, si su padre estaba tan interesado en unir su familia con su socio, para eso estaba Seras. De seguro su hermana tenía más interés que ella en el magnate rumano. Al menos a ella sí le gustaban los hombres.

.

.

* * *

Sí, Integra y Heinkel se me hace un par candente.

Queda a vuestro criterio si Seras se queda con el rumano finalmente, o no XD

So, ¿merece un review? ¿mentada de madre?

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
